Sobre o Gelo
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: [YAOILEMON] Kamus vai tirar férias, mas Milo nao quer ficar sem ele. Um solução por parte do grego pode trazer surpresas muito agradaveis para o amigo! Fic de aniversario para o Escorpião mais gostoso que eu, o Hyoga e o Kamus conhecemos!


Resumo: Kamus queria ir para Sibéria. Milo não queria ficar sozinho. Uma solução pode gerar uma grande confusão! Fic de aniversario para o escorpião mais gostoso que eu, o Hyoga e o Kamus conhecemos! xD

Aviso: YAOI/LEMON

Capitulo único

Casais: Ka e Mi, lógico!

* * *

Kamus andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, carregando roupas e objetos, para depois colocá-los em uma mala, já quase pronta, em cima da cama. Olhou para o lado pelo canto dos olhos e bufou novamente. Será que ele não iria deixá-lo em paz? 

- Kamyeeee... - Milo repetiu melosamente o apelido do amigo pela 14ª vez, só naquele minuto - Não vá! Por favoooooor!!!!

- Milo! Eu já disse que vou e ponto! - rebateu um Kamus não muito feliz, quando Milo tentava novamente tirar as coisas de sua mala, para atrasá-lo.

- Mas com quem eu vou conversar durante todos esses dias em que você estiver tentando se congelar naquele lugar?

- Você que arrume outro para encher a paciência. Agora, deixe-me arrumar minha mala de uma vez. - falou ameaçador a Milo, arrancando as camisas, que ele tinha pegado, de suas mãos.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa! - choramingou para o aquariano, mas quando viu seu olhar de 'cara de choro pra mim é falta de apanhar', voltou à expressão normal na mesma hora - Aqui não vai ser a mesma coisa sem você...

Kamus suspirou baixo, pegando o que precisava no banheiro.

- Milo, eu não vou para sempre, sabe? São apenas férias...

- ... Os treinos não vão ser a mesma coisa, não vou ter com quem ficar conversando no meio da tarde... - continuou falando, sem nem perceber que Kamus já estava fechando a mala - Ou quem vai me falar "Milo, pára de beber detergente! Faz mal!", ou quem...

- MILO! Chega! O que você quer que eu faça? Te leve comigo para a Sibéria? - Kamus interrompeu bruscamente os pensamentos do amigo, nem ao menos notando que o que falara serviu para fazer os olhos do outro brilharem de emoção, tomando a ofensa como um pedido.

- Mesmo, Kamus? Tem certeza? - Milo perguntou todo feliz, indo para mais perto do amigo.

O aquariano não entendeu muito a mudança de Milo, mas algo brilhando em seus olhos e o modo como ele parecia ter ficado feliz, o fez ficar receoso de imediato.

- Err... Certeza do que, exatamente...?

- Ahhh. Não importa, Kamyu! - o escorpiano nem deu tempo do outro responder. Deu um abraço rápido e feliz no francês e saiu correndo para sua própria casa.

xXxXxXx

- Boa viagem, Kamyu! Não esqueça das fotos, sim?

Kamus despedia-se de um alegre Afrodite, e dos demais, em frente ao Santuário. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso a Peixes antes de procurar com os olhos por Milo. "Será que ele nem ao menos vai se despedir de mim?", pensou um pouco chateado.

- Senhor Kamus...?

Virou-se para o motorista, que o esperava com a porta do carro aberta. Sorriu mais uma vez para os amigos e despediu-se formalmente de senhorita Kido.

- Boa viagem, senhor Kamus! Tomara que haja ótimas surpresas para você! - Saori sorriu bobamente, mas Kamus nem se quer notou.

Deu uma ultima olhada para trás, esperando encontrar um Milo descendo as escadas desesperadamente, gritando algo como 'calmaê, eu peguei no sono'... Mas não havia vestígios do amigo desde cedo.

Suspirou, conformando-se, fechando a porta do carro e saindo em direção a pista de pouso, no mais mórbido silencio.

xXxXxXx

Já estavam na pista e Kamus arrastava a pesada mala em direção ao avião particular da jovem deusa. Obviamente, ele achava melhor assim do que ter que ir a um aeroporto.

Subindo as escadas, virou-se e despediu-se do motorista, enquanto alguém, de dentro do avião, o ajudava a subir a mala. Assim que se virou para agradecer a ajuda, quase caiu para trás, no susto.

-Milo? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- No momento, te ajudando a guardar sua mala! - respondeu com um sorriso bobo, tirando a mala das mãos de Kamus e a carregando para dentro.

O francês ainda estava pasmo demais com aquilo. Era uma brincadeira? Era piada? Era... o Milo?!?!

- Kamus, entra logo! O piloto disse que já está pronto pra decolar. - o escorpiano o chamou, apontando a cabeça para avisar o amigo.

Este, por sua vez, finalmente saiu do transe, entrando atrás de Milo. Iria exigir uma explicação para aquilo! Viu o amigo terminar de colocar sua mala ao lado de uma outra, cheia de adesivos e muito surrada (provavelmente, a mala de Milo).

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas confortáveis, logo vendo o amigo fazer o mesmo, ao seu lado. Escorpião parecia terrivelmente feliz, ao ver de Kamus.

- Então...? - começou o francês, já esperando alguma explicação.

- Comida ruim, né? - o grego comentou, já começando a provar a comida do avião.

- Milo!

- O que foi que eu fiz? - respondeu automaticamente.

- Quero saber por que esta aqui?

- Ah! Isso... - abriu um saquinho de amendoins, antes falar calmamente ao amigo - Depois que eu sai da sua casa, fui perguntar pra aquela bruxa da Saori--

- MILO!

- Digo... Para a senhorita Athena, se eu poderia vir junto com você! Ela disse que sim, então fui fazer minha mala e depois peguei um táxi pra cá... Ta servido? - terminou de responder e ofereceu o pacote estranhamente aberto de amendoim, deixando alguns caírem no chão.

- Não, obrigada! - respondeu contrariado. Como Athena podia ser tão manipulável assim? Definitivamente, as férias dele não seriam tão calmas como ele imaginava!

Conversaram um pouco antes do avião decolar, mas assim que chegaram ao ar, Milo adormeceu. Queria falar um pouco mais com ele, mas achou melhor deixá-lo dormir. Distraidamente, passou a observar o rosto calmo dele adormecido, para logo depois quase cair na risada, ao vê-lo sair daquele jeito para começar a se mover constantemente, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis durante o sono.

Sorriu e pegou um livro para se distrair durante a viagem, perdendo-se na leitura durante algum tempo, sendo, vez ou outra, interrompido por um Milo extremamente falante, mesmo enquanto dormia. Só parou definitivamente der ler quando achou ter ouvido seu nome ser dito pelo escorpiano, enquanto este sorria bobamente, voltando a se revirar na poltrona.

Kamus aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, tentando ouvir com mais clareza, mas o amigo falava de forma muito desconexa para ser entendido, alem de começar a rir como um maníaco. Quando o francês viu Milo fazer um gesto muito parecido com beijar, achou melhor deixá-lo dormir em paz e foi sentar-se um pouco mais afastado, tentando ele próprio dormir um pouco... A viagem seria bem longa.

xXxXxXx

Kamus estava deitado em uma geleira. Nem sabia como havia chegado ali. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava amarrado, pelas mãos e pernas. Parecia ter sido abandonado ali, mas, estranhamente, não sentia frio.

Sentiu algo quente em sua barriga e, pela primeira vez, olhou para baixo, vendo no estado em que realmente estava: apenas vestindo um fino short azul escuro. Entre suas pernas abertas, um pouco debruçado por seu corpo, estava um Milo totalmente nu, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele, enquanto voltava a lamber seu abdômen, esquentando novamente a pele do francês.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saia. Viu que o amigo não tirava os olhos dele, enquanto fazia sua língua deslizar cada vez mais para baixo pelo corpo dele. Tentou dizer algo novamente, e novamente sua voz parecia sumir da garganta.

Quando abriu mais a boca, viu, fascinado, Milo levantar-se para depois se agachar novamente, agora ficando sobre seu abdômen. Quase teria perdido a sanidade, se Milo não tivesse apontado para sua cara e começado a rir abobadamente, como se Kamus fosse a piada do século.

Sentiu o quente da excitação dar espaço para uma pequena zanga, que crescia à medida que o escorpiano ria.

Milo parecendo notar, foi parando de rir aos poucos, mas ainda manteve o sorriso malicioso. O francês sentiu o ar sumir dos pulmões quando ele se esfregou contra seu corpo, lhe causando arrepios e gemidos inaudíveis. Sentiu os lábios quentes dele percorrerem seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo a pele sensível.

Assim como ele havia começado, parou. Endireitou o corpo sobre Kamus, o observando ofegar levemente, enquanto passava uma pena vagarosamente sobre seu próprio rosto. De onde ele havia tirado aquilo? Ele já estava com a pena em mãos? Kamus se perguntou assim que notara a pena.

O gelo começou a incomodá-lo aos poucos e ele ansiava sair dali para algum lugar mais quente. Nesse momento, Milo debruçou-se mais sobre seu corpo, tão depressa que Kamus achou que ia ser beijado, mas o escorpiano parou a centímetros de sua boca. Sorriu mais uma vez enquanto começava a deslizar a pena sobre o corpo descoberto do francês, lhe causando arrepios.

- Kamus...Vem... - Milo pediu em um sussurro quase inaudível, voltando a se esfregar em seu corpo.

O aquariano resmungou amargamente, frustrado por não poder fazer nada naquele estado. Arqueou as costas, num pedido mudo por mais contato, mas Milo parecia estar se divertindo mais em torturá-lo. A excitação de ambos era bem visível, mas parecia ser um incomodo apenas para Kamus.

- Vamos... Vamos...

Milo voltou a repetir, falando cada vez mais alto. A cabeça do francês girava e ele não conseguiu mais raciocinar direito. Sentiu Milo segurá-lo com força pelo braço e levantou-se de um pulo, arregalando os olhos, que nem sequer havia notado fechar.

Quando deu por si, estava de volta ao avião, que parecia ter parado. Estava novamente vestido e Milo, de pé a sua frente, também estava com suas roupas... Alias, que roupas!

O grego vestia um blusão cinza, bem grosso, por cima de outra blusa, verde musgo, alem de parecer que havia mais uma por baixo, devido ao volume. Estava com uma calça jeans, igualmente estufada, e não teve duvidas que havia pelo menos mais duas por baixo desta. Para completar, luvas grossas, da cor creme e uma toca, grande demais para a cabeça de Milo, na cor azul marinho.

A cara que Kamus fazia, ao ver o amigo assim, deveria estar no mínimo hilária. Milo, que até então o olhava meio assustado pela maneira como ele havia acordado, contorceu o rosto, numa vã tentativa de não rir debochadamente do amigo.

Kamus por sua vez, assim que finalmente despertou de vez e entendeu o que se passava ali, se acalmou um pouco. Um sonho... Então aquilo tudo foi um sonho... Metade dele estava aliviada, enquanto a outra metade nem tanto.

Desviou o olhar de Milo, ainda rindo, para olhar pela janelinha do avião, notando a neve em abundancia. Nem se dera conta que havia dormido tanto!

-Kamus, vá se trocar logo para podermos descer. Enquanto isso eu levo as malas, ok? - o grego mal esperou uma resposta do amigo e já o empurrava em direção ao banheiro do avião.

Só depois de ter fechado a porta, o francês notou algo estranho consigo mesmo. Sentindo seu baixo ventre formigando, olhou para baixo para confirmar que sua excitação ainda estava lá. Ainda podia ouvir as risadas de Milo do outro lado da porta. Aquele maldito grego!

Resmungou alguma ofensa em francês e bufou, olhando para o lado e notando o monte de agasalhos, caprichosamente dobrados e separados. Sorriu e começou a se vestir, enquanto se perguntava como Milo conseguia ser tão irritante e tão adorável ao mesmo tempo.

Terminou de se trocar, mantendo metade da roupa intacta. Achava que o escorpiano estava exagerando demais na quantidade de roupas. Saiu logo do avião e desta vez não conseguiu se conter, riu alto e debochadamente do amigo, que o esperava sentado na escadinha do avião, todo encolhido e, mesmo assim, tremendo sem parar com o frio.

- Hei! Não é pra ficar rindo não! - Milo ofendeu-se, levantando-se e encarando o amigo de alto a baixo - Kamus, você é um pingüim? - perguntou bobamente, rindo da própria piada.

O francês vestia apenas uma camisa preta, de gola alta, por cima um casacão marrom claro e uma calça jeans colada. Nem luvas, nem touca, nem mesmo as usuais polainas faziam parte da vestimenta dele. O grego sentiu um arrepio de frio, só de vê-lo daquela maneira.

- Ora, Milo, cale a boca, sim? - Kamus pegou sua mala e foi falar com o piloto.

Voltou não muito tempo depois, tirando Milo dali a força. Kamus agradeceu mentalmente a pista de pouso ser perto da cabana onde ficariam, caso contrario, achou que enterraria o grego na neve sem dó nem piedade!

Assim que chegaram, Milo correu para dentro, querendo fugir do frio, mas dentro parecia estar tão gelado quanto fora.

- Esse lugar não aquece nunca, não? - perguntou aborrecido, enquanto Kamus ascendia à lareira para esquentar o lugar.

- Milo, estamos na Sibéria! O que você queria? Praia? - perguntou sarcasticamente, mexendo no fogo, vendo o grego se aproximar depressa.

- Seria bom!

Os dois riram com o comentário de Milo, sentando-se lado a lado, em frente à lareira. Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, apreciando o calor gostoso do fogo, até Kamus ouvir a barriga do amigo roncar em alto e bom som.

- Mon Die, Milo! - riu um pouco, cutucando o grego com o cotovelo, ameaçando derrubá-lo.

- Hei! - entrou logo na brincadeira, tentando fazê-lo cair primeiro - Comida de avião é horrível, sabia?

Escorpião insistia em manter suas mãos socadas no bolso e obviamente estava perdendo a disputa. Adorava aquele tipo de situação que ele intitulava de "derretimento", apenas para atazanar o amigo. Mais cedo do que esperava, Milo foi ao chão com um baque mudo, rindo feito criança. Olhou para Kamus, que comemorava a "vitória" em uma dancinha que Milo teve certeza ser o único ser vivo a ter visto tal cena.

Riu alto antes de passar uma rasteira no aquariano, o fazendo cair ao seu lado. Riram juntos durante um tempo, Milo, por ter derrubado o invencível Cubo de Gelo, e Kamus, por achar engraçado demais a posição do amigo, que não tirava as mãos dos bolsos nem depois de caído.

- Vem! Vamos comer, Escorpião!

Kamus o chamou enquanto se levantava. Ajeitou o casaco e caminhou até a cozinha, passando antes pelo quarto, só então notando uma coisa, no mínimo, terrível!

Havia se esquecido completamente de que havia apenas uma cama... E de solteiro! O sofá era pequeno demais para que um deles pudesse dormir ali, não havia solução a não ser dormirem juntos. Ficou pensando em como dividiriam um espaço tão estreito, quando sentiu as mãos, braços e pernas de Milo o envolverem, assim que ele pulou com tudo nas costas do amigo.

- O que esta fazendo parado aí, seu molenga? Cadê o rango? - brincou sem perceber a preocupação do amigo, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas.

Kamus pensou em comentar algo, mas achou que o amigo nem daria ouvidos no momento. Fez uma careta, tentando derrubá-lo em vão, e seguiram para a cozinha.

xXxXxXx

Devidamente satisfeitos e após terem arrumado parte de suas coisas, estavam sentados cada um de um lado da cama. Já estava anoitecendo e eles não haviam arrumado nenhuma solução para aquilo.

Bom, claro que Milo sugeriu que não havia nada demais dormirem juntos. Kamus até concordou no começo, mas logo as imagens do sonho que tivera no avião voltaram a sua mente, e ele passou a recusar tal idéia.

- Então você dorme no chão! - o grego falou emburrado, obviamente bravo com a 'rejeição' da parte de Kamus.

- Nem pensar! Se alguém aqui vai dormir no chão, esse alguém é você!

- E por que eu?

- Porque essa cama é minha e você veio sem ter sido convidado!

Aquilo foi à gota d'água para Milo! No mesmo instante, ele se jogou no colchão, agarrando as bordas e ficando ali.

- Eu não durmo no chão! Ou dormimos os juntos ou você que procure um lugar pra ficar! Daqui eu não saio!

- Por que você faz tanta questão de dormir comigo?

- Porque você faz tanta questão de não dormir?

Daquela vez, o grego havia deixado o amigo sem palavras. Realmente, não havia motivo nenhum param não dormirem na mesma cama. Kamus revirou os olhos e bufou, conformando-se com a teimosia do outro.

- Ok, dormiremos os dois na cama.

Milo ergue os olhos, receoso de que fosse alguma armadilha do francês.

- Mesmo? - perguntou num tom infantil, querendo dar um ar inocente à frase.

- Mesmo! - revirou os olhos mais uma vez, totalmente vencido por aquele olhar do amigo.

Nem teve tempo de fazer mais nada. Sentiu Milo puxá-lo com força para a cama, o fazendo deitar-se do seu lado.

- Então boa noite! - sorriu feliz, já puxando a coberta grossa sobre suas cabeças.

- Já vai dormir?

- Já! - disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos e ainda mantendo o sorriso, embrulhando-se o máximo que podia no cobertor.

Só restou a Kamus rir mais uma vez. Não tinha nada para fazer ali e a idéia de ficar jogado na cama não era uma das piores.

- Certo! - falou baixo ao amigo, sentando-se na cama - Mas vou me tocar antes! - respondeu logo, assim que sentiu o olhar interrogativo de Milo sobre si.

Pegou uma muda de roupa e foi trocar-se no banheiro, não demorando muito para voltar. Sorriu ao ver que o grego o esperava pacientemente para dormir e colocou as roupas trocadas em qualquer lugar. Estava agora com um grande casaco de peles, da cor bege, fechado até o pescoço e calças da mesma cor por baixo.

Deitou-se ao lado de Milo e puxou a coberta, ainda sentindo o olhar do amigo sobre si.

- Se puxar minha coberta/ me chutar/ babar no meu travesseiro/ ROUBAR meu travesseiro/ me mandar para fora da cama no meio da noite, você vai dormir lá fora! - passou o sermão a Milo antes que fosse tarde demais, mas ainda estava sorrindo marotamente para ele.

- Pode deixar, capitão! - o grego respondeu prontamente, arrancando uma risada baixa de Kamus.

- Agora sim: Boa noite! - falou calmamente, virando-se de costas para Milo.

- Boa noite! - repetiu, sem um pingo de sono, fitando os longos cabelos do amigo espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Kamus também estava sem sono, mas achou melhor fingir que a dormia. Não sabia se o amigo já estava dormindo, pelo jeito como insistira em se deitarem cedo. Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais para fazerem o que quer que fosse.

Continuou pensando assim até que ouviu alguns sussurros e movimentos vindo do amigo. Ele realmente não parava nem dormindo!

- Que... frioooo! - Milo sussurrou, se abraçando para tentar se aquecer, fazendo o francês virar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Sem sono? - arriscou, não vendo sinais de cansaço no rosto do amigo.

Milo fez um adorável sim com a cabeça, fazendo Kamus sorrir. Só então ele notou como o amigo tremia, mesmo debaixo da coberta e com toda aquela roupa que ele usava.

- Você esta bem?

- Sim.. só com um pouco de frio, principalmente nas mãos! - tirou as mãos de dentro da coberta, para mostrá-las a Kamus.

Elas estavam vermelhas e tremiam sem parar. Milo choramingou, voltando a esconder as mãos para tentar aquecê-las.

- Ta muito frioooo!!!!

- Por que não põe as luvas?

- Eu deixei em cima da mesa quando fomos comer!

- Então vá pegá-las! - falou de uma vez, virando-se para tentar dormir. Não entendia como o amigo podia fazer tanto drama assim.

- Mas Kamus...

O francês suspirou, já sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir, mas não virou-se.

- Humm...?

- Ta muito frio pra sair daqui! Se eu for lá pegar, EU vou congelar!

- Afff.. Milo!

Kamus cansou! Virou-se com brutalidade para ele, enquanto abria o zíper do casaco que usava. O grego nem teve tempo de notar o que estava acontecendo, apenas sentiu Kamus pegar suas mãos e forçá-las para dentro de sua roupa.

- Kamus! O que você esta fazendo?

- Tentando fazer você calar a boca! - resmungou, fechando os olhos mais uma vez.

Milo sentiu seu rosto arder e as mãos esquentarem aos poucos. Olhou para o espaço aberto do casaco, notando que não havia nada por baixo, e sorriu, uma idéia se passando pela sua cabeça.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Kamus, fingindo querer se aquecer mais, e começou a acariciar seu abdômen devagar. O rosto já estava bem próximo ao do francês e ele podia sentir sua respiração chocando-se em sua pele. Avançou um pouco mais, vendo que Kamus não estava reclamando, e passou a arranhá-lo de leve.

O aquariano deu um gemido baixo, afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos de Milo. Sentiu os lábios quentes do amigo tocarem seu queixo e suspirou, vendo as imagens do sonho voltarem com tudo em sua mente. Abriu os olhos e fitou o grego, que estava perigosamente perto dele.

- Milo! - falou aflito, tentando afastá-lo.

Escorpião se agarrou mais ao corpo de Kamus, se recusando a deixá-lo. Tornou as pequenas caricias mais ousadas, jogando sua virilha de encontro com a dele. Quando Milo tentou beijá-lo, o francês arregalou os olhos.

- O que você esta fazendo? - perguntou em alto som, mas já não tentava mais afastá-lo.

Milo sorriu maliciosamente, segurando o rosto de Kamus com uma das mãos.

- Tentando fazer você calar a boca! - disse baixo e colou os lábios aos dele, antes de ver sua reação.

Levou a mão à nuca do francês, o impedindo de interromper o beijo, enquanto sua língua pedia sutilmente passagem por seus lábios.

Agora não havia volta. Kamus sentiu mais uma vez a excitação crescer e deixou-se levar, agarrando-se também ao corpo de Milo. Gemeu baixo quando sentiu a coxa dele tocar insistentemente seu membro, o despertando cada vez mais.

O grego moveu-se incomodado com o excesso de roupas que usava e começou a despir-se rapidamente, sendo logo ajudado por um Kamus totalmente rendido. Milo mordiscou os lábios do francês, enquanto chutava as próprias calças para longe, depois passando a se concentrar em despir o outro. Em pouco tempo já estavam ambos sem as roupas e Milo girava o corpo, num pedido mudo para que o outro se deitasse por cima.

- Ahh... Kamus - o grego gemeu baixo quando sentiu o peso dele sobre seu corpo para logo depois ter o pescoço atacado por beijos e mordidas.

O aquariano se ajeitou entre as pernas de Milo, podendo sentir perfeitamente a excitação do amigo de encontro a sua. Arqueou as costas quando sentiu as unhas dele percorrerem suas costas com luxuria, o grego abrindo ainda mais as pernas, se oferecendo para Kamus.

Em algum momento, o francês se perguntou o que estavam fazendo, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, qualquer sombra de duvida que ele pudesse ter se dissipou na hora. Era certo que sentia algo a mais pelo amigo, que não fora à primeira vez que havia sonhado com ele naquele tipo de situação. Gostava de Milo, amava Milo!

Beijou os lábios dele devagar, carinhosamente, acariciando as laterais de seu corpo, lhe causando arrepios. Sentiu o grego mover-se embaixo de si, ansioso por mais contato, dobrando as pernas para recebê-lo por completo. Nesta hora, Kamus tentou levantar-se, mas foi impedido por Milo, que o agarrava mais força.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou atônito, pensando que talvez o amigo havia se arrependido.

Kamus apenas sorriu, percebendo o que Milo estava pensando.

- Calma, vou pegar algum lubrificante... - falou calmamente, já pensado naquilo há algum tempo.

- Não! - Milo o agarrou com mais força, o abraçando sem deixá-lo sair dali - Não tem problema! Fique aqui! - falou manhosamente e o envolveu apertado, colando seu corpo ao dele.

- Mas..

- Shhh...

Kamus tentou protestar, mas o grego voltou a beijá-lo calmamente, sorrindo malicioso.

- Não vai sair daqui agora que me 'esquentei'!

O francês rui com o comentário, o abraçando de volta. Levou a mão ao próprio pênis, que já gotejava um liquido perolado, e o espalhou por seu membro. Aquilo teria que servir. Sondou sem pressa a entrada de Milo, deslizando primeiro um dedo para dentro dele e logo após outro, vendo o rosto do grego contorcer-se no inicio, um pouco incomodado com a invasão.

Voltaram a se beijar com sensualidade, enquanto Kamus substituía os dedos pelo seu membro, o penetrando devagar, deixando que o corpo do companheiro se acostumasse com seu volume.

Arfando, Milo começou a mover-se, pouco tempo depois, louco para sentir mais de Kamus em si! O pedido foi atendido prontamente e o francês começou a se movimentar dentro dele, aos poucos estabelecendo um ritmo entre os dois corpos. Sentiu arrepios lhe subirem a coluna, avisando do orgasmo que se aproximava, e deslizou uma das mãos para segurar o membro de Milo, passando a manipulá-lo na mesma velocidade em que os corpos se moviam.

O grego afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, o corpo vibrando em êxtase assim que um gozo arrebatador chegou, primeiro para ele, depois para o amante. Gemeram alto, cada um chamando pelo nome do outro para depois os lábios se encontrarem novamente, antes de ambos caírem esgotados.

O beijo não durou muito daquela vez, apenas o suficiente para que ficassem satisfeitos. Milo ainda o abraçava, mas sem quase nenhuma força agora, e respirava ofegante, assim como Kamus, recuperando-se das sensações provocadas pelo orgasmo.

- Isso foi... bom! - o escorpiano comentou entre um sorriso e outro, beijando a orelha de Kamus.

- Milo! Isso é comentário que se faça! - reprovou, mas sorria tão adoravelmente quanto o outro, retribuindo o beijo com uma mordiscada em seus lábios - Mas foi bom mesmo.

Ambos riram baixo, relaxados e completamente satisfeitos. Kamus estava pronto para cair no sono, quando Milo o cutucou insistentemente.

- Kamyu... nós somos... o que?

- Como assim, 'o que'? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, cansado demais para erguer o rosto.

- Digo, somos... namorados? - o grego perguntou sem rodeios, fitando o teto.

Kamus ficou em silencio durante um tempo, ponderando, antes de dar um sorrisinho maroto, que não foi visto por Milo.

- Ainda não!

O escorpiano sorriu também, satisfeito com a resposta do outro.

- E quando vamos ser?

- Pode ser amanha? - perguntou entre um bocejo, sentindo o corpo implorando por descanso - De preferência depois do café?

- Pode! - respondeu na hora, o abraçando com mais força, mas também já sentindo o sono chegar - Boa noite, Ka!

- Boa noite, Milo.

xXxXxXx

Kamus despertou aos poucos, sentindo algo roçando em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos devagar, se deparando com a cabeleira loura de Milo. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite anterior e deu um beijo de leve no pescoço do grego, achando que ele ainda estaria dormindo.

Porem este virou o rosto para encará-lo com os olhos ainda sonolentos, denunciando que ele havia acordado a pouco também.

- Bom dia... - falou manhosamente, dando um bocejo longo.

- Bom dia. - disse baixo, lhe dando outro beijo, fazendo Milo rir baixo.

- Isso faz cócegas! - reclamou, mas não o afastou.

Ficaram deitados e abraçados durante um bom tempo, sem fazerem nada, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro logo de manha. O grego tentou se levantar um pouco mais tarde, mas foi prontamente impedido por Kamus.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - questionou, de olhos ainda fechados, se agarrando a cintura delgada dele.

- Eu to com fome! - respondeu fazendo manha, mais uma vez, mas o francês recusou-se a deixá-lo se levantar.

- Eu também! - abriu os olhos para fitá-lo maliciosamente, começando a acariciar o corpo quente por baixo da coberta.

- Kamus! Kamus... E eu pensando que eu seria o fogoso da relação!

Riu baixo com o próprio comentário, mas logo foi silenciado pelos lábios exigentes do francês.

- Quer parar de falar! Estou tentando fazer você calar a boca! - riu-se também, antes de afundarem por baixo da coberta mais uma vez.

OWARI

SIM! Senhoras e senhores! Meninos e meninas!!!! Finalmente outra fic! xDDD

E uma fic que eu realmente gostei de escrever! \o/

Presente de aniversario pra Taty... e pro Milo, claro!

Kamus: Sim! Feliz aniversario (atrasado, graças a Suki!)! u.u

Suki: Nao foi minha culpa! É culpa dos 5 usuarios de pc aki em casa! xD (5 pessoas - 1 pc)

Kamus: Sei, sei! ¬¬

Suki: Quer fazer o favor de nao me contrariar?! u.u

Kamus: Como se, contrariando ou nao, voce me ouvisse alguma vez!

Suki: Afff... tó, Kamyu! (passagem pro Hawaii) O Milo mandou te entregar... Disse que desta vez, as ferias seriam mais longas! u.u

Kamus: ...

Suki: Kamus?!? OO

Kamus: (menssagem eletronica) No Hawaii!

Suki: E viva a velocidade da luz! ¬¬'

Bom, mas voltando ao assunto, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic! o/

Ah! Tbm fica sendo um pouco pra Choko.. mas só pq ela tbm é um Milo na vida! xDDD

Bem, bem... reviews não matam.. Pelo contrario! Por isso... REVIEWS!

Bjos a todos que leram essa fic imensaaaa!!!!!!!

Kisu, minnaaaa... Até a próxima fic! o/


End file.
